Let's start a family
by aelishe
Summary: Rachel has always wanted to start a family with Quinn, have a mini version of her wife running around, so follow them as Rachel talks to her wife, to the time they meet their first child. Faberry oneshot warning: G!P Rachel.


**Hey guys this was a prompted one shot with G!P Rachel and her wife Quinn deciding to have a baby. The characters are not mine, the mistakes are. I hope you enjoy it though.**

Quinn was asleep on the sofa when Rachel returned home from filming. The small brunette walked over to where her wife was happily asleep and smiled to herself as she took in the beautiful blonde. They had been married for just over six months and Rachel couldn't wait to start a family with the blonde. She wanted a mini version of Quinn running around, another blonde to love and cuddle.

She leant over and kissed the blonde's forehead, smiling as the other woman let out a soft sigh and rolled her head towards the contact.

'Quinn? Sweetie you need to wake up' she said as she moved around the sofa, she softly shook the blonde who blinked.

'Hey baby' the blonde whispered as she looked up to see Rachel, she stretched and then sat up to meet Rachel in a kiss. They both hummed as they kissed each other hello.

'Shall we order in?' Rachel asked as she pulled away. The blonde nodded and before long they had their favourite takeout food in front of them. They ate quietly with the TV on in the background. Rachel finished first and put her plate on the table in front of her before leaning back on the sofa and watching what was playing, she waited for Quinn to finish and place her plate down before taking a deep breath and turning to the blonde.

'Quinn, can we talk about something?' Rachel asked as she faced the blonde woman. Quinn turned to her a look of concern on her face.

'Of course sweetie is there something wrong?'

'No nothing is wrong I just wanted talk to you about something, I've been thinking about this for a while and I finally think I should get it out there' Rachel stated and Quinn nodded taking her hand.

'Okay well then baby I'm all ears'

Rachel nodded and took a breath before looking into the hazel eyes she loved so much, she felt a soft squeeze on her fingers and then spoke.

'I want to have a baby' Rachel stated softly as she watched Quinn, the blonde's eyes brightened before gripping her wife's hand.

'Really?'

'Yes really, I want to have a mini you running round, I want to cuddle them and get the toys'

Quinn smiled happily and pulled Rachel closer to her.

'Yes, I want your baby, so much' Quinn murmured and then they were kissing and Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her onto her lap as they continued to kiss passionately. That night Rachel doesn't even know how many rounds they went, all she knew was that they had a lot of fun doing it.

For weeks they had sex anywhere and everywhere, nowhere was off limits, if they were ready and were able to they would do it. Quinn's office, Rachel's desk, Rachel's work, their car, the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, all three of their bedrooms, their bathrooms, Quinn's work, even toilets at restaurants and changing rooms in shops. Rachel swears this is the most they have had sex since they were saying something and they have always had an impressive sex life. This was the next level though.

Rachel arrived home to see Quinn sat on the sofa, she was sat fidgeting and straight away Rachel knew something was troubling the blonde. She knew that Quinn wasn't happy that it was taking so long but Rachel had stated they had only been trying for a few months by this point so they couldn't expect too much.

She sat down next to the blonde and took her fidgeting hand in her own as the blonde finally looked up with tears in her eyes. Rachel raised an eyebrow and waited for her wife to tell what's going on.

'There's something I need to tell you' Quinn whispered and Rachel nodded her heart thudding in her chest hoping that whatever she needs to tell her isn't bad news.

'Okay, just take a deep breath and I'm here when you are ready'

Quinn took a deep breath and tried to rub the tears out of her eyes.

'Rachel, I went to the doctors, told them that we were trying for a baby but so far I've had no luck getting pregnant. She asked if they could do a blood test, which I said was no problem. Then they asked for pee sample, so I gave that to them as well.' Quinn explained and Rachel really started to worry, she bit her lip and moved a little and then settled back on looking at her wife.

'Rachel, they found out I'm actually three months pregnant, I'm one of those cases that doesn't show signs of pregnancy'

'Wait so you are telling me you are pregnant?'

'Yes, I'm pregnant'

Rachel didn't know whether to cry or scream, but she grabbed Quinn and hugged her tightly, placing a hand the blonde's stomach.

'Only six months left and I get to meet you' Rachel whispered as tears leaked from her eyes, Quinn couldn't hold back her happy tears anymore. Slowly they moved to their bed where they cuddled together.

R&Q -

'Right so names, both girls and boys.' Rachel said, they had decided not to find the sex of the baby out so now they had to decide on two different names just in case.

'Rose?'

'No'

'June'

'No'

'Sarah'

'No'

'Chloe'

'Hmm maybe'

'Anna'

'No'

'Maya'

'Oh I like Beca'

'Finally'

'What was that?'

'Nothing beautiful, so Maya, what about Maya Chloe?' Rachel suggested and Quinn's eyes shined.

'Yes that sounds perfect.' Rachel smiled that hadn't taken as long as she had thought, she thinks that the boys names may be harder.

Boys names were definitely a lot harder, two days had gone by and still nothing. Rachel didn't know whether they could run out of names but it felt like Quinn was trying.

'Jacob'

'No'

'Cody'

'No'

'Samson'

'No'

'Rory'

'No'

'Rylan'

'No'

'Declan'

'Actually, I like that one'

'Right okay I'll note that one down'

'Joseph'

'No'

'Jasper'

'No'

'Noah'

'No'

'Zachary'

'Oh that one to, but I like it as the first name, what do you think of Zachary Declan?' Quinn asked hoping they had finally found the name. Rachel thought about it before slowly nodding and smiling to herself.

'Yeah, that sounds perfect, so Maya Chloe and Zachary Declan' Rachel said and Quinn nodded happily, jumping into Rachel's arms.

'Awesome, now that we have that sorted, I want a burger with bacon, and gherkins, and mustard, with ranch sauce and chocolate sauce'

'That is gross baby, but we will get you whatever you want' Rachel muttered going a little green.

Quinn smiled and jumped up pulling Rachel with her and then the next thing Rachel knew they were at a burger place.

R&Q -

Rachel grinned as she looked at all of her family, it had been a while since they had gathered all together and Rachel couldn't wait to tell them the reason why. Rachel looked at her glee family, they were all laughing and joking around, some of the groups children running around. Rachel's fathers sat talking to Judy who was smiling away.

Rachel walked over and wrapped her arms around Quinn who called the room to silence.

'So guys we asked you all to come and visit us for a reason' Quinn started off and then turned to Rachel, who smiled at the group excitedly.

'Quinn is four months pregnant' Rachel told the group who cheered and they all moved to hug the couple and congratulate them.

Their parents came to them in tears and couldn't stop squealing so Rachel had no clue what they actually said, she just knew that they were happy.

R&Q -

Seven months and Rachel just couldn't seem to anything right these days, if she made a meal something tasted wrong, if she tidied the house, something was in the wrong place. If she didn't kiss her she didn't love the blonde any more, if she did kiss her she was being too clingy. She had no idea what to do anymore.

Rachel was lying on her bed her eyes wide open, then she looked over and smiled at a peacefully sleeping Quinn. She slowly slipped out of bed and moved out and down the stairs to their living room where she sat on the sofa. She leant back into the sofa and just thought about the fact in two months' time she was going to have a baby to hold.

She felt someone settle beside her and turned to see her blonde wife, she let her head fall onto Rachel's shoulder, the brunette kissed her forehead.

'Hmm come back to bed baby' Quinn murmured as she cuddle up to Rachel.

'Okay sweetie'

'Why are you down here anyway?'

'I couldn't sleep I was thinking about the baby' Rachel answered.

'What about the baby?'

'Just how excited I am to meet little peanut, and to cuddle them' Rachel told the blonde with a happy sigh.

'I'm excited to, I am so sorry about how I've been lately, just know it's nothing at all to do with you' Quinn spoke looking at Rachel, the brunette smiled and nodded.

'Aw sweetie I know it's nothing to do with me, that's why I'm okay with it' Quinn chuckled to herself and then they decided to go back to bed, both sleeping very peacefully all cuddled up.

R&Q -

'I am going to kill you for doing this to me!' Quinn screamed as Rachel held her hand.

'I know baby I'm so sorry but just think about the fact that baby is almost here with us' Rachel stated allowing Quinn to grip her hand as hard as she possibly could.

'Push Quinn!' the doctor said as the blonde clenched her teeth and screamed, pushing as hard as she could.

'Come on beautiful, you can do this, just think we will get to hold them soon, they will be with us' Rachel whispered as she supported the blonde.

With one last push from the blonde, both women hear the cry of their baby, Rachel looking down to see her first child taking their first breath.

'You have a baby boy' The doctor announced.

'Did you hear that Quinn, we have a boy, Zachary is here' Rachel exclaimed and the blonde smiled tiredly up at her wife.

Zachary was placed onto Quinn's chest as Rachel smiled down at the tiny baby with tears in her eyes.

'His so handsome' Rachel whispered as she rubbed a finger along his tiny fingers. Quinn smiled down at her baby and she couldn't believe he was finally here.

A little later on Rachel was sat in a chair counting Zachary's ten tiny toes and ten tiny fingers as the baby boy slept, he had just had his first feed and now was enjoying cuddles with his momma. She was softly humming to him, she glanced over to Quinn to see her sleeping soundly and smiled. Finally her son was here, now she had a tiny family and she couldn't wait for their new adventures.

 **I hope you enjoyed it, might make a series of one shots to go with this but we shall see. Let me know what you think.**

 **Tumblr: Stopshippingtime for fanfics and ships, Aelishe for my personal account.**

 **Please send me any prompts you have, if you want.**


End file.
